


Stiles the Weird Demon Part 3

by Triangulum



Series: Stiles the Weird Demon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Talk to me," Stiles murmurs. "Can you control it? Is it too much?""I can control it," Peter says breathlessly. "It's...a lot. It's strength, and power, and...I can feel you."Stiles looks startled at that, and Peter is too, honestly. Yes, they've spent months together almost exclusively with each other besides the company of the Argents they've hunted. But physical closeness and a sexual relationship don't mean pack. But here Peter is, with a white hot bond between him and the demon in front of him.OrPeter and Stiles find an alpha.





	

Deucalion has always been, in Peter's humble opinion, a bit of a shit alpha. Before Gerard, he was too soft, too willing to compromise. And after, he went a little too far in the opposite direction. Peter can appreciate ruthlessness, absolutely, but there are some lines you don't cross. An alpha doesn't kill their pack, period. The lust for power is familiar, but there are things even Peter won't do. Plus, who the hell wants to be in a pack full of alphas? That much alpha posturing and entitlement? No thank you. It's an easy decision when Stiles asks if he wants to be alpha. It's easier deciding who he will take it from. Deucalion doesn't deserve the mantle he has, and Peter is happy to be the one to take it from him.

It's not difficult to find Deucalion, not when they know what they're looking for, and not when they have Stiles. Deucalion is terrorizing a pack in Seattle, killing off its members and trying to convince their alpha, a man named Jeffrey Morgan, to join them, Jeffrey is made of stronger stuff than Deucalion had thought, however, and Deucalion ends up having to kill him. The alpha pack is ravaging the Morgan pack when Peter and Stiles arrive at the lodge in the woods where the Morgans live. Stiles, while being half-demon, still has a bit of pesky morality left in him, and neither he nor Peter can allow the mass slaughter of children the alpha pack is preparing for. 

Stiles sighs and raises a hand, halting the female and the huge one in their tracks. They look around in shock and fear, fighting against the invisible bonds, but it's no use. Stiles is much more powerful than they are. Deucalion's clipped, arrogant voice demands that they move, shouts questions and commands, but it makes no use. Stiles closes his fist and they both drop lifeless to the ground.

"The twins are dead outside," Stiles says. He and Peter walk into the light. There are two people, a man and a woman, lying dead in front of a group of a dozen children, one teenager in front of them with her fangs out like she could fight off three alphas on her own. Peter admires the courage, foolish as it is, and the devotion to one's pack. Peter and Stiles put themselves between them and Deucalion, both trying to ignore the looks of naked hope in the kids' eyes. They aren't doing this for them, but saving a group of children is a pleasant side effect, Peter supposes.

"Peter Hale," Deucalion says. "I've heard rumors about you. I never would have thought you'd be the one abandoning your pack."

Stiles snorts next to Peter.

"And isn't that the pack murderer calling the kettle black?" Stiles says with a laugh.

"I don't believe we've met," Deucalion says casually, as if his two pack members aren't dead three feet from him. Like his hands aren't dripping red.

"We haven't," Stiles says conversationally. He conjures up a little ball of fire in his hands, playfully wrapping it around his fingers. That finally seems to shake Deucalion, who takes a half step back.

"So, you found yourself another magic user. The first one wore out too easily?" Deucalion says.

Peter nearly jerks at the jab at his late wife, but Stiles looks as calm as ever, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"Oh I'm not a magic user," Stiles says. He lets his eyes bleed to their demon black with white irises. Deucalion jerks back with a hiss. "But this isn't about me. Peter, have fun."

Deucalion doesn't have time to ask what he means before Peter launches himself at the other man. The ensuing fight is brutal and dirty. Deucalion, though partially blind, is by no means weak. Neither is Peter, but Deucalion is an alpha running on a serious power boost. Stiles had promised not to intervene, but Peter can sense him nearby, and feel him itching to cripple Deucalion enough for Peter to end it. It warms something in Peter's dark little heart to know that the demon would be upset if he were hurt. But Stiles keeps his promise and with a vicious blow, Peter knocks Deucalion back and plunges a clawed hand into his chest, crushing his heart.

Peter could have killed any of the alpha pack for the mantle, but he'd let Stiles take care of the others because he'd wanted this. The power of the alpha of alphas rushes into him, filling him up and shattering the fragile bonds he has to his pack - former pack. Stiles is there in front of him, hands on Peter's shoulders, with concern in his eyes.

"Talk to me," Stiles murmurs. "Can you control it? Is it too much?"

"I can control it," Peter says breathlessly. "It's...a lot. It's strength, and power, and...I can feel you."

Stiles looks startled at that, and Peter is too, honestly. Yes, they've spent months together almost exclusively with each other besides the company of the Argents they've hunted. But physical closeness and a sexual relationship don't mean pack. But here Peter is, with a white hot bond between him and the demon in front of him. 

"I can feel it," Stiles says in awe. He reaches out to touch Peter and hesitates at the last second. Peter closes the distance and lets Stiles caress his cheek, grinning at Stiles' sharp inhalation when he flashes his eyes red. "We need to get back to the hotel now. And explore...this." The husky tone in Stiles' voice makes Peter grin victoriously. They leave the children where they are, instructing them to reach out to the Carlson pack nearby for shelter. The teen looks like she wants to argue, but she's seen Stiles' demon eyes and merely watches them go.

When they get back to the hotel, Stiles quickly throws the usual protections up before he and Peter are stripping out of their clothes. Stiles is no longer white hot, but has faded, like a pulsing throb at the edge of Peter's senses; . It's not a full bond, but it's the beginning of one. And it's the only one Peter has now.

They're both too impatient for Stiles to fuck Peter, or vice versa, so they grab the bottle of lube from the night stand and Stiles coats his hand before wrapping it around his and Peter's cocks. Peter hisses at Stiles' perfectly tight grip, his hips bucking into the touch. Stiles' demon eyes are out and Peter really shouldn't find that as attractive as he does. 

Peter's claws come out and his eyes are bright red when he comes, spilling over Stiles' hand. Stiles isn't far behind him, hisses as he adds to the mess on his fingers. The bond between them flares with their pleasure, because settling into a light hum. It's so much stronger than the pack bonds Peter is used to. He wonder if that's because he's an alpha, or if it has anything to do with Stiles being a demon.

They're basking in the afterglow when Peter's phone rings.

"$50 says it's Talia," Stiles says.

"No bet," Peter says. Sure enough, it's Talia.

 _"What did you do?"_ she asks. Her voice is tense and there's no mistaking the horror in her tone.

"Why hello, Talia. How are you?"

_"I thought you were dead, Peter! I felt our pack bond snap!"_

"Are you disappointed that I'm still alive?" Peter asks.

 _"Of course not, you idiot,"_ Talia says. _"What did you do?"_

"How about we just say that Deucalion is no longer a threat," Peter says.

 _"Peter..."_ Talia stops, as if unsure how to proceed. When she speaks again, her voice is measured and stern. _"You know I have to tell the Council about this."_

"We both know that you don't," Peter says. "But you will because you're petty."

_"Petty?! You killed a man!"_

"You've killed plenty," Peter says. "You just don't want me to be an alpha. You think I'm going to come for your territory and for the pack."

_"Are you?"_

Peter snorts.

"Not on your life. Whoever wants to join me is welcome, but why would I want a small nothing town when there's better territory out there?"

 _"The Council will be made aware of this, Peter. It's unacceptable."_ Talia hangs up before Peter can say anything.

"Someone's jealous," Stiles says, rolling over to rest on Peter.

"There's nothing the Council will do," Peter says. "Werewolves have killed for alpha status for generations."

"And if they try, well, we'll just have to take down a council," Stiles says, eyes gleaming.

"Your bloodlust is inspiring, darling."

"I try," Stiles says.

Peter lets himself drift off, the crash from inheriting all the alpha powers hitting him hard, trusting that Stiles' black magic wards will keep them safe. His dreams are strange, starting with one about Talia hitting his knuckles with a ruler for becoming an alpha, and Deucalion coming back from the dead to take his alphahood back. He wakes with a start when Deaucalion yanks out his heart.

"He isn't coming back," Stiles calls from the kitchenette.

Peter glances over and see Stiles cooking, shirtless, wearing a little white apron with the hotel's logo on it. Peter wonders if only Hell could see him now. 

"What?" Peter asks.

"Deaucalion, he isn't coming back," Stiles said. "He didn't have any safeguards in place."

"I know he's, wait, what? Safeguards?" Peter asks.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it," Stiles says.

"I have read some things," Peter admits. "But nothing is concrete enough for me to risk trying."

"We'll have to fix that," Stiles says simply. He flips the pancakes he's cooking onto a plate and hands it to Peter.

Peter wonders how his life has become him casually talking about coming back from the dead with a demon who is shirtlessly cooking pancakes in a hotel kitchenette.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
